El problema de enamorarse
by Kariya-Okami
Summary: Aki se siente realmente mal al no poder decirle a Endou lo que siente e Ichinose intenta animarla, pero lo que Aki no sabe es que su mejor amigo de la infancia está enamorado de ella...


**Buenu~ Este es mi primer fanfic aqui asi que si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía o poca coherencia en lo que escribo por favor apiádense de mi alma :'c...**

**En fin, también les avisare que tengo la mala costumbre de poner solo un signo de interrgación o admiración al final de la pregunta o lo que sea xD**

_"Para ti soy una simple amiga, a veces creo que solo soy una mas del montón de amigos que tienes pero, a pesar de eso, yo te sigo amando..."_

Era un dia normal en la secundaria Raimon, una joven peli-verde se encontraba pensando en aquel joven de cabello castaño que siempre llevaba una banda anaranjada en su cabeza y que al parecer no se había llegado aun al salón de clase.

-Será que se distrajo por ahí?...-la joven peli-verde suspiró. -Cuando se trata de Endou-kun no se ni que esperar...-

De pronto la campana que significaba que iniciaban las clases sonó y aún no había señales de Endou lo cual preocupó a Aki quien estaba decidida a pedirle permiso al profesor que acababa de llegar para ir a buscar a su compañero, cuando de pronto entró por la puerta aquel joven castaño que la había hecho preocuparse tanto.

-Lo siento profesor! Tuve un pequeño problema en el camino hacia la escuela- dijo el joven castaño.

-Esta bien...Pero que sea la última vez que lleges tarde jovencito!- le reclamó el profesor.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente y al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Aki decidió quedarse en el aula para pensar y aclarar su mente. Pero de lo que ella no se dió cuenta que su amigo de la banda anaranjada tampoco se había ido.

-Estas bien Aki?-pregunto el joven castaño.

-Ah?...Si, estoy bien Endou-kun- dijo la peli-verde sonriendo de forma amable cuando en realidad quería que Endou se fuera ya que su presencia no la dejaba pensar claramente.

-Segura? Te noto algo distraida-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Aki suspiró -Últimamente me es difícil pensar claramente-.

-Mmm...Si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Endou-kun-

-Por nada, para eso están los amigos-

-Amigos...- Esa palabra resonaba sin parar en la mente de Aki hasta que llegó el entrenamiento del club de futbol de Raimon.

"Al menos animando a los chicos me sentiré mejor..." pensó la chica peli-verde al ver a los miembros del club comenzar a entrenar y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mejor.

-Oye Aki!- gritó un chico que recién llegaba al campo de futbol.

-Hola Ichinose-kun- Aki le sonrió -Creo qe se te hizo algo tarde-

-Lo se, un profesor me pidió que lo ayudara a repartir unos avisos a los de primer grado- el chico suspiró.

-Ya veo...- la peli-verde suspiró y miró al capitán del equipo Raimon que como siempre se encontraba entrenando para mejorar sus técnicas especiales. Ichinose se dió cuenta de eso y solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro.

-Ya te le confesaste?- preguntó Ichinose.

-No...-dijo Aki algo desconcertada por la pregunta que le hizo su amigo -Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Mmm...Para empezar la forma en que te le quedas viendo-

-Ah...- suspiró y miró hacia el suelo -La verdad no tengo ni la menor intención de decirle lo que siento.

-Oh...Y por qué no?- le preguntó Ichinose mirandola con cierta tristeza.

-Porque...porque se que Endou no siente lo mismo que yo-

-Terminó el entrenamiento chicos!- gritó una chica de pelo azul y todos los integrantes del Raimon se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

-Te acompaño a tu casa?- dijo Ichinose.

-Si quieres...-

-Entonces si!- dijo el chico con tono animado.

**Aqui termina la primera parte señores uwú(?)...Varias cosas que escribi son de experiencias propias asi que si de pronto escribo cualquie mugrero ya sabrán el por qué xD. **

**Por cierto, no se de cuantos capítulos o partes sera el fanfic asi que tengan paciencia y como dije al inicio por favor apiádense de mi alma xD! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo owó/**


End file.
